


A different life from the past

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Albino, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Character of Color, Female Maedhros, Fourth Age, Gen, Muteness, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Siblings, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maedhros enjoys her current life as a wife and mother
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Rog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A different life from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/gifts).



> birthday gift for my good friend Lidoshka/Greenapplefreak on DA

Rebirth had hardly changed much of the family dynamics in the House of Fëanor. Sure, they were not the same persons as they once had been, but at the core, few differences had happened. Such as that Maedhros had finally found a husband to marry, something she had not even given a thought on during the First Age. Then again, her refusal for marriage and romance back then were the result of a very deep, personal trauma. 

“Atto! Catch Yuë before he flies away!” 

The scream from her oldest daughter Cúwen from the garden, made Maedhros stand up from her chair in alarm for her third child and younger son, a movement which annoyed her infant daughter Lówen since her nursing was disrupted. 

“Sorry, sweetie!” Maedhros apologized to her screaming daughter at her breast, trying to look out through a window to see what happened outside. 

  
  


As he had always been small and rather lightweight for his age, even now when he was over 20 years of age, Yuë could not claim any surprise as he was pulled along with the kite in the strong autumn wind because he did not want to let go of the kite. 

“Do not let go, Yuë!” 

Thankfully Rog could save his son before anything serious happened. He understood why the children did not want to lose the kite, they had spent several days to build it and the current weather were just perfect. 

“Atto! Can you help us keep the kite from flying away?” Cúwen asked, as her brother handed the line to their father. 

“Well, I do not see any reason to refuse,” Rog smiled at his daughter, and the siblings led him to a different part of the garden. On the way there, Cúwen's orange curls finally lost the battle against the winds and got loose from her earlier braid. 

“Noooo!” Cúwen groaned in annoyance, already feeling her hair becoming more impossible in the current weather as she tried to flatten the hair with both hands. 

“I half-expected that to happen in this weather,” Rog commented calmly, already holding up a set of small hairpins and some hair ties in one hand to save his oldest daughter from embarrassment. This was hardly the first time he helped her with styling her hair, and Yuë watched as his father slowly transformed his sister curls into a more controlled bun. 

“There, that is much better. Would you like me to fix your hair as well, Yuë?” 

By using sign language, Yuë told his sire that he wanted some help in making two braids on one side of his head, while the other half of his white hair hung free. It was a style spotted on one of their paternal cousins on the last family visit, and Yuë liked how different it looked. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

That afternoon, Yuë read the newest letter from his older brother Rûsa, who currently was away on his honeymoon as as result of having married this summer. 

_ I hope that things are well for him and my sister-in-law…  _

The albino Elfling was far more interested in the drawings that came with the letter, for what Rûsa lacked in skills of writing because a neat handwriting had never been his strongest point in school, he was far better in drawing and painting. Picking up his own quill and a clean parchment, Yuë began to write down something inspired by the drawings. 

“Are you getting inspiration from your brother again for a little tale?” Maedhros wondered as she came into the room with two cups of tea. At this time of the day Lówen tended to have a nap, giving Maedhros the chance to spend time with her older children. 

_ Yeah, ammë. I am trying to make a poem from this blue bird here.  _

Because he was born mute as a side-effect of the yew poisoning that had led to his premature birth, Yuë normally “spoke” either by reaching out to the mind of others, though writing or his body language. So far, he was the most quiet one among the four children Maedhros had given birth to, both because of his muteness and for his personality. 

“Oh, that is a lovely drawing your brother sent. Do you not think, that it could be inspiration for a nice garment for you as well? For that dance contest for Elflings in your age, in a few weeks.”

Yuë's other major interest from a early age was dancing, after finding out how the movements could help him with his body language. His whole little face shone up in joy at realizing how a such dance garment would look like. 

_ Please, ammë? Can uncle Caranthir help me with making it? _

Knowing how her third little brother had a secret soft spot for her second son, proved by all the lovely clothes that Caranthir would gift Yuë whatever there was a major event happening, Maedhros could only smile.

“I do not see any reason to why he would refuse. Now drink up that tea before it gets hold and then dash off to place a preorder to your grumpy unce.”

It pleased her to see how her younger son was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Cúwen to have type 3b of curly hair because she is meant to have a African-inspired lineage from Rog, while Yuë inherited the straight hair from Fëanor, and her hair is a slightly more orange than the copper coloured hair of Maedhros


End file.
